Finding Home
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: Sequal to the movie Unleashed. Brigitte's journey with strangers as she discovers more about herself, her ways, her dark secret, and her enemies and the secrets of her past and destiny...Not Complete...will take a bit longer to finish
1. A Walk in the Woods

_Disclaimer: Not all the characters are owned by me, just appearing in my story featuring the characters of Ginger Snaps. Some characters will be original creations. _

_Setting: Post "Unleashed"_

_Author's Note: Will continue and explanations for "gaps" will be given in later chapters…_

**Finding Home**

Night. Darkness surrounded the land. Made the hills its' home and all those that lived inside. The full moon looked down across the land as the waves of fog huddled over the soil, crowding the earth below. Brigitte's feet were barely visible as she ran swiftly through the mist. Only the sound of her heart beating could drown out her footsteps as she led herself through the unknown forest.

The beast drew closer as the smell of her fear grew stronger through the air. Her heartbeat echoed through the night like a warning drum alerting all those around her to her presence. Footsteps and paws pounded the ground behind her breaking everything in their path. She heard the beast growl with anger making the hairs on the back of her already damp with sweat neck stand on end.

Brigitte tried to run faster but was jolted to a stop as pain quickly rushed through her leg and down to her ankle causing her to hit the ground with a thud. She quickly turned around so that she might see the monster that was stalking her. In the split second it took to crash through the trees she gasped at the creature before her. A large, dark haired, hairy beast twice the size of any she'd ever seen with jaws much larger than she'd thought possible for its species.

As the beast leapt toward her she closed her eyes and awaited the pain of a gruesome death. Instead of blinding pain she felt a breeze as the beast leapt directly over her. Her eyes widened as she felt the damp hair of its belly against her skin as it crossed her path. Startled, she quickly regrouped herself and crawled to rest under a nearby tree. She watched in fear as the beast wrestled with a similar looking ferocious creature just feet away from her. Blood splattered across the ground and dyed the green plants red as the beast slashed at its enemy, tearing at its flesh with its' massive claws. And then, it went for the throat.

Brigitte watched as the beasts' jaws held the entire neck of the enemy within. The beast sank its' sharp teeth into its' furry foe as the crack of its' bones sliced through the crisp night air. The beast stood over its fallen enemy, hung its head back, and howled in triumph.

Brigitte sat silently as she observed the animals' victory wondering what was to become of her. Did this beast intend to protect her or make her dessert? The beast returned to its four legged stance and slowly began to walk towards her. Her pulse quickened, but strangely, she didn't think the beast intended to harm her. She held in her breath as it leaned in to sniff her freshly wounded leg. The beast, with its paws and teeth covered in the blood of a fresh kill, studied her for a second then began to push itself slowly underneath her as if to pick her up with its body. She felt the leanness of the animal under its thick coat of hair as it began to carry her off into the night towards the darkness in which she felt she belonged.


	2. A New Friend

Brigitte clung tightly to the animal as it carried her through the woods. As she looked at the creepy atmosphere around her she felt like she was in the middle of a classic horror film. It seemed to take forever to make their way through the forest as the familiar stranger guided her on. She wished more than anything she could just be home again cuddling with Ginger on the couch watching late night television. She couldn't remember any happy thoughts since the nightmare had started. The only thing that was ever certain to her was her undying love for her sister. She missed Ginger more and more everyday and nothing could ever ease the painful lose of best friend. Without Ginger, her life seemed even darker and lonelier if that was even possible. She couldn't even remember anything in her life that didn't include Ginger. It was her love and devotion for her sister that kept her strong and willed her to carry on when she'd otherwise throw herself down in defeat.

She hadn't spoken with Ginger in so long. She didn't even know what day it was as they all seemed to bleed together. The last thing she remembered was being bitten on her arm and the pain that followed. How did she even get into the woods? Where was she? Where she being taken to?

After what seemed like forever she noticed a large cave opening up ahead and realized she was being brought towards it. She clutched the beast tighter as the coldness in the air began to take control over her flesh. She smelt the cold air as she noticed it was beginning to snow. She actually felt a small sense of relief as she was brought into the cave and out of the cold.

Brigitte looked around the cave with her usual mixture of shyness and curiosity. She noticed how warm it was inside and realized the heat was probably given off by the torches she saw lining the sides of the cave.

As they ventured further into the mountain side it occurred to Brigitte this place was somewhat of a home or a den. It was obvious that humans had set it up and placed the torches, rugs, campfires, and stone stairs she saw further down in the cave. This appeared to be someone's den, but whose? Brigitte wondered as she noticed the beast had come to a stop. The beast gently rose and shook its back to notify her the ride was over. She let go of its fur and slowly slid herself off and sat down on an animal skin rug on the nearby floor. She looked around to notice many more openings in the stone walls for "hallways", each with lit torches above. She brought her hands up to try and absorb some of the heat from the fire that crackled next to her.

The beast turned itself as to look her directly in the eyes. She starred back at the deep eyes feeling almost a magnetic connection. It suddenly occurred to her that they weren't alone. She turned to look through one of the nearby archways as she heard a low ruffled growl come from deep within. She caught her breath as she saw the gleaming yellow eyes starring back at her from the darkness. She wondered if she'd been brought back here as someone else's dinner.

Brigitte contemplated making a run for it but doubted she'd make it more than a few feet if even that. Before she could come to a decision her attention was called back to the beast beside her. She looked it up and down and watched closely as she noticed it was beginning to change. First the eyes changed, becoming slightly smaller. Then the ears too shrunk up to a normal size. The beast backed up and she watched as the rest of its' wolf life characteristics soon shifted somewhat quickly to that of a human. Within a minute she saw, kneeling before her, a young, human man. He had green eyes and short, brown hair. She scanned him over and saw he was athletic looking and very appealing with a warm, gentle gaze in his face and eyes.

She sat silently as she watched him turn to a rack behind them and remove some clothes. He dressed himself in the brown, animal skin pants and reached behind a log to remove, to her surprise, a pair of black sneakers and t shirt. She watched as he slipped them on and headed over to her once more.

The stranger knelt in front of her and dunked his hands in the nearby bucket of water and smiled softly at her. He picked up the rags beside him and dunked them into the water as well. He gently rang them out and began to tend to Brigitte's wounded ankle. Brigitte reached down to pull her tattered pant leg up to allow for easier access. She began to feel more relaxed at the luke warm water on her sore flesh.

"You've got quite a bruise there, but it shouldn't swell too much," he finally said as he smiled up at her.

"Why were you following me?"

"Would you prefer I hadn't been?"

Brigitte sat silently for a minute as he washed the rags in the bucket.

"Who are you?" she asked as curiosity began to take over her soft features.

"A friend. Magnus. I just want to help you, Brigitte."

"How do you know my name?"

"I told you. I'm your friend. You rest now and we'll talk more later," he said as he stood to his feet.

He stepped closer and picked up a blanket from the floor to cover her in. Brigitte leaned back to the pillow she found behind her. She turned her head as she heard the sounds of growls from around her once more. She took a breath to draw in the air that surrounded her and shifted with uneasiness as the strong scent of blood entered her nose. She realized it wasn't from the same host either.

Brigitte tried to relax as she wondered if she could trust her new friend. She felt herself becoming slightly light headed and tired with exhaustion as her eyes began to fight her eyelids to stay open. As the darkness was before her she saw the pitches come in flashes. Man, wolf, blood, night, struggle, death. And then it all went blank.


End file.
